


Always Hungry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Always Hungry

**Title:** Always Hungry  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Hungry  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, schmoop.  
 **A/N:** Yes, I like to use this last line to poke JK in the eye, why do you ask? *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Always Hungry

~

“I’m concerned about you, Ron,” Hermione said. “You’re not eating yet. You _never_ not eat.”

Ron shrugged. “Not hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “He’s just pining because Harry’s not here.”

Ron glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means.” She smirked, leaning close. “We all know how you feel about him.”

“About who?” Harry asked, sitting down and looking around.

“No one,” Ron mumbled, reaching for a roll. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.” And while he blushed as Harry squeezed his shoulder, he didn't look up. Harry was there, all was well.

~


End file.
